


His girlfriends brother

by LunaCrescentia



Series: His little omega [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Beads, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Brother fucks sisters boyfriend, Butt Slapping, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forbidden Love, Forced Relationship, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hes already lived for thousands of years he just doesn’t remember them., Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Jake is basically Count Dracula, Lemon, Lunar is bad at feelings, Lunar needs a hug, M/M, Marking, No Incest, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Age Play, Not Beta Read, Pedophila techinically, Praise Kink, Rating: M, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Underage Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Mates, and Jake fully intends to give it too him., but Lunar is Jake’s soulmate reincarnated, degradation kink, for once, its okay, listen I don’t like it anymore than you, m/m - Freeform, no beta we die like men, werewolf marking, 🧛♂️ - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCrescentia/pseuds/LunaCrescentia
Summary: He is attracted to his girlfriends brother. It’s an innocent attraction, and nothing bad will come out of it. He just... appreciates the aesthetics of the other male. Nobody even has to know! At least, that’s what he tells himself. He knows it’s not true. He knows, deep inside, his attraction towards Jake will be the end of him.
Relationships: Jake/Lunar, Lunar/Lilac (forced & fake), M/M - Relationship, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Vampire/Werewolf - Relationship, Werewolf/Werewolf, werewolf/vampire - Relationship
Series: His little omega [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177610
Kudos: 10





	His girlfriends brother

His eyes glistened in the light of the classroom. He couldn’t stop himself from glancing at his girlfriends brother. The way he worked, adjusting his glasses every once in a while. His black hair, glistening, waving in the air. They way his dark red eyes stood out against his pale as snow skin. The tip of one of his weirdly sharp and long canines, sometimes a bit red on the edges, but he didn’t know why. The way whenever he caught Lunar staring at him when his sister wasn’t watching, he winked smugly and either licked his lips, his eyes suddenly going dark with arousal, making him shiver, or bit his lip seductively. How the _hell_ did Jake have this affect on him? It was supposed to be only Lilac that could make him feel this sort of way. But he didn’t ever feel that way, towards any girl.

He was only really dating Lilac so that his parents would stop asking him who his girlfriend was. He just assumed his love was saving itself up for the right girl, not this. Anything but this. Don’t get me wrong, he didn’t have a single thing against the LGBTQ+ community, quite the contrary, actually. He loved what they were doing, and how they were spreading individuality across the globe. But his parents, on the other hand... his heart started racing with panic at the very idea of telling his parents what he at this point, at least, thought his sexuality was. He would have to be a safe distance away from his parents, like, on the other side of the world. They already beat him for less, such as getting a 99/100 on a test, or kissing his girlfriend in front of them, even though their the ones that wanted him to get a girlfriend in the first place, so yeah, they confused him to no end. And angered him. And scared him. And his father even sexually assaulted him, to prove his point that he shouldn’t have cock up his ass.

But really, when it came to Jake, did he really care about what his parents thought he should and shouldn’t have up his ass? College was in a few weeks, then he could move out of the house. Maybe buy a dildo or two, and fuck himself, allowing him to be himself.

_Or maybe take an actual dick or two. Kane seemed pretty interested in him, and the brunette was decent looking, and had expressed to Lunar many times that if he ever wanted to experiment, either romantically or sexually, he would be wide open for him. He didn’t think he would work well with Kane in the long run though. The other male was far to good for his tastes- he found that he worked better with playboys, like Jake. He didn’t know why he felt that sort of way, and why no matter what he did, his thoughts always seemed to gravitate towards the male. Was it love? Sexual attraction? He didn’t know. All he knew was that he wanted Jake, who’s species was undisclosed species, to mark him, make him his, to cleanse him of his sisters joyful, sweet scent and replace it with Jake’s musky, deep scent that haunted his wet dreams. Maybe that was it. Maybe it was his scent, maybe he wasn’t gay after all, and he didn’t have to run and hide from his parents till the day he died. But, who was he kidding? He knew that wasn’t true. Jake wasn’t the only male he had ever been attracted to. He was just the first he felt such a strong attraction to him that he would do anything for him. Anything. At all. He would die for him._

_He would kill for that man. There were butterflies in his stomach every time he saw him, and he became a flushed, stuttering mess when he was around him. He was choosing to believe that that was just because of how much the male turned him on, and all the times he had jacked off to the thought of him, hoping he would come in, catch him, and fuck the shit out of him, mark him, so there could be no doubt about who Lunar belonged to. Who owned him. Who the only person who could put his hands on the body that Lunar was blessed to call his own. And if anybody else tried, Jake would be fucking pissed and probably murder the person, if he was being perfectly honest with himself. If Jake was a king, Lunar would pledge his allegiance to him in a heartbeat._

He hugged himself, blushing as he realized Jake had caught him staring again. And what had Jake done when he realized it? _Smirked at him, licked his lips, and stared right back_. It made him shiver, willing his hard on away. But then, something happened that had never happened before. He mouthed ‘my room, after school.’ He managed to snap his eyes away. He wasn’t actually going to go there, he would probably be there with his sister, and then she would break up with him, and tell his parents about his gayness. And the next day, he would go missing- a rotting corpse in his parents basement, or, the far less likely option, free and on the run from his psychotic parents. And then they would understand why he hadn’t just rejected her, telling her he was gay, why he hadn’t just gotten with Jake instead- he think Jake knew he was in denial, but he didn’t know why he was in denial, knowing his feelings about the LGBTQ+ community, or why he was so deep in denial.

Jake happened to be his roommate, so if this was legit, and real, he would probably come into his room to apologize later, and fuck, he didn’t think he would be able to hold himself back from such a man. Or he would come in and congratulate him for staying loyal to his sister. Then he would smile, nod, and turn back to bed. Hiding the fact that he would jack off to him later. The bell rang- it was the end of class, and, the end of school. He went to his room so he could deal with his little ‘problem’ in secrecy, and somehow he forgot that Jake was his roommate, despite how he had just been thinking about that little fact ten seconds ago. He forgot to even close his dorm door fully- or maybe that was his subconscious, needing Jake to see, and fuck the shit out of him. He didn’t notice Jake trailed after him. He flopped onto his bed, stripping off his clothes, his cock already hard in his boxers.

He moved one of hands to his mouth, and the other to his ass, deciding to tease himself, trailing his fingers across his tight hole, whimpering softly. He didn’t want them to be his own slender fingers, he wanted them to be Jakes thicker, longer fingers, the ones that could probably reach all of the amazing spots inside of him, the ones that could wrap around his whole cock as he looked smugly at him through lidded eyes, teasing him over how he writhed and moaned like a broken bitch from the slightest touch. He flipped over and muffled his sounds in his pillow, not hearing Jake coming in and sitting on a chair, with an amazing view of his ass.

He had propped his ass up in the air, and he finally slipped his fingers into his ass, letting out a guttural groan “ahhhhmmmmm~ J-Jake~” he moaned out, panting. He squirmed, his large cock brushing up against the sheets. He gasped. _That felt so good! More!_ “A-Ah~-“ and suddenly, he was pushed against the sheets. “You were putting on such a great show for me, my big slut~” Jake purred lowly, his hot breath against his neck. A whimper escaped his mouth, as he squirmed below him. He liked that. He liked that a lot. He liked being called his. He liked being owned, as long as it was Jake who owned him. He belonged to Jake, there was no doubt in his mind. And he wanted to, by god he wanted to belong to him forever.

“I think it’s my turn to... _reward_ you, don’t you think~?” He whispered, grinding his leg against his ass and his balls, making him let out soft gasp of pleasure “mmmnnnn~ Jake~” he knew his own eyes must be hazy with lust. He ground down on his leg “ah ah ah~” Jake purred, pulling his leg away, causing him to whine. “You have to take what I give you. My slut isn’t allowed to pleasure himself _without_ permission. Only with permission. You’re mine, and don’t worry, you can keep dating my whore of a sister. I don’t know why you refuse to come out, but it’s fine. She’s cheating on you anyway. But every day, even if you are still dating my _bitch_ of a twin, you come home to _me_. You stay with _me_ , you sleep with _me_ , in my room, _together_ , _even if_ we’re not having sex. You’re _mine_ , aren't you, _slut_?” He nodded rapidly. _Yes, yes yes yes yes_. He wanted that more than anything else. He wanted to be Jake’s. He _needed_ to be Jake’s. “Answer. _Vocally_.” Jake hissed.

“Yes, please.” He panted out. “Make me yours, please, I need y-you-“ his voice was painted in awe and reverence. If Jake was indeed a werewolf, like himself and Lilac, he would definitely be an alpha. But the heated scent other than his that was beginning to permeate the room was not the scent of a werewolf. It was the scent of a vampire. An _old_ one, too. One somebody thought was long dead, someone who his family was relying on being long dead for their grand plan to use Lunar to wipe the vampires off the face of the earth, and than kill their omega son. Count Jake, the first vampire to ever come into this world. A cursed, evil being that could and would kill any werewolf on sight. Jake, the betrayer. Jake, the dark one. Jake, the vampire king.(For people that don’t know, the werewolf and vampire races are supposed to be enemies in most fan fictions. This is one of those fan fictions where they hate each other. But both Lunar, only son of the most powerful alpha in the world, the omega, and the person that was born for the sole purpose of destroying all the vampires, and Count Jake, the original vampire, the most powerful vampire in the world, the first ever vampire, do not give the least of fucks. I just realized this makes Jake a pedophile because Lunar is turning 18 in a few weeks and Jake is millions of years old and looks like he isn’t a day over 18. Oh well.)

But Jake wasn’t evil... _was he?_ He didn’t seem evil. He seemed flirtatious, kind, loyal, and most of all, dominant. And Jake seemed to feel the same sort of way about him as he felt About Jake, so maybe he was wrong? All he knew, really, was that he definitely wasn’t following his parents orders anymore. He wasn’t going to kill anymore vampires, if he had anything to say about it. And he could come out! Jake could protect him. And if the way Jake was looking at Lunar right now was anything to go by, he absolutely would. He would give his life for Lunar in a heartbeat. And in all honesty? Lunar would do the same. He would ask him after this. One thing at a time, Lunar.

“As you wish, my love~” my love. He had called him his love. And it felt right, it felt amazing to be called that by Jake, while it had felt weird and awful for Lilac to call him that. “My precious mate, handsome, obedient. I’ve waited so long to finally meet you again, I knew I would. I didn’t think you would be a werewolf though. How ironic. Last time, werewolves killed you, and whenever you get resurrected you are one, the great, great, great, great, wow so many greats, grandson of the person that caused you the most pain, no less. I almost destroyed their whole bloodline- I’m glad I didn’t, though. If I had, you would’ve never been reincarnated, my handsome, amazing, obedient soulmate, all mine.” He murmured into his neck, leaning down and biting into his neck.

He moaned lewdly, squirming below him. He loved his praise so much that he couldn’t even fully take in all the insane things he was saying. “H-haahhhhh~” he panted out, gasping below him, moaning. “F-fuhhhckkkk. You’re r-really g-good at that, JakE~!” He moaned out louder whenever he felt his fangs extending, _slightly_ puncturing his scenting gland. Jake had just marked him, making him his forever, and he was perfectly okay with that. It just went to show that Jake _fully_ intended to sweep him away to his hidden castle after this was over, and he would save him, make him immortal, and keep him near him forever.

And he would be happy, _finally_. He would be happy, safe, and free, he knew Jake would happily promise him that, and they would be together, forever! Jake pulled back, smirking as the mark didn’t heal, meaning that Lunar wanted him to mark him “you’re _mine_ now, aren’t you~? All _mine_... would you like to live in a castle, as a king- _my_ king, with me~? You would, wouldn’t you~?” He purred, and of course, Lunar nodded. He would love that. “What if I take you there, right now, and we finish this on my bed, where I can give you a... _better experience._ ” He whispered, his voice going down an octave. He nodded, and his black and red scarf seemed to envelop them, and then suddenly he felt very dizzy. The dizziness faded, and he realized he was in a new room. He was in a castle in Transylvania, a castle that belonged to Jake.

“Baby... would you like to be tied down, completely at my mercy~? Maybe even blindfolded, so you can’t see what I’m doing, and you just have to trust me~?” Jake purred silkily. Whenever Jake used that amazing, sexy voice, he would do anything for him, and all he would have to do is say the word. It was like his voice _enthralled_ him, put him under a trance, took control of him. He nodded, shivering softly. “We’ll need a safe word for this, because I’m probably going to probably accidentally push you past your limits. How about... green for keep going, yellow for slow down or stop so we can talk about this, and red for stop.” He nodded “repeat it in your mind. Green for keep going, yellow for slow down or stop so we can talk about this, and red for stop.” He smiled softly. His lover was so concerned for his safety and what he wanted. It was a new experience- even Lilac hadn’t cared- he had just accepted he wasn’t worth caring about, and that after he had used up all his usefulness, his parents and his girlfriend would either leave him to die, or kill him themselves. That’s just the way his life was, and he had learned to accept that. Even now he couldn’t fully believe that he was safe, that he was wanted by somebody. That he was somebody to somebody. But he just had to trust Jake, for Jake’s sake. If he betrayed him? It would be nothing new.

“Okay, I understand b-Jake, but why are you taking such good care of me...?” Jake laughed. “Because I love you, you big oaf! And you can call me babe if you want, I would love to be your boyfriend. It would be my amazing honor~” he blushed and nodded. Than something he said sunk in fully. “Y-you love me...?” He asked “of course I do, my precious mate.” He whispered softly “i-is there a problem with that...?” He asked softly, looking away slightly. He teared up. “I’m just so happy... I’ve never heard those words before, not from anyone. I love you so much, Jake. I’m so blessed I met you. You’re so amazing.” Jake flushed at his words, smiling softly. “Thank you, handsome. Now, let’s get back to what’s at hand. Shall we~?” He nodded, shivering and blushing.

Jake put him in a position where he could reach every sensitive spot on Lunar, both inside and outside, handcuffed him to the bed in that position, got a blindfold out of his closet, and blindfolded him. Darkness enveloped him, and suddenly he felt nervous, but it was Jake doing this to him, and he had asked, so he was perfectly fine with it. If it was anybody else, they would probably be dead by now. But Jake had all of his trust- he fully believed that he 100% deserved it. He jolted slightly, whenever Jake’s fingers trailed down his now completely nude self- when had he lost his shirt? He didn’t have the slightest idea. He also decided he doesn’t care, a gaspy moan leaving his mouth whenever Jake began to tweak his nipples in his hands “m-mmmm~!” He squirmed below him, gasping and moaning.

“You’re being such a good little slut~” he whispered softly “such a good boy for me~” he bucked his hips up at his words, nodding. Yes, yes, he was a good boy. He was his good boy, only for him. “O-Only for you- A-Ahhh~!” “That’s right.” He hissed, his voice going dark with arousal “only for me. Only I can make you feel like this. You’re mine. Forever. No matter what. I’m going to make you a vampire, after this, if you would like. And then we’ll be together, forever.” He wasn’t really listening, but he nodded, squirming on the bed like the broken bitch he was. “Hhhmmmm~ please baby~ moreee~ masterrr~ daddy~? What do you want me to call you actually?”

“Sire. Call me sire.” He nodded, smiling. It was a bit odd, but he didn’t care. If Jake wanted him to call him sire while they were making love, he absolutely would. Even if he wanted him to call him sire after they made love, all the time, he would. He would do anything for him. He felt a wet tongue on his ass, and he gasped, trying to grind down on the... wet appendage. He heard his lovers deep, aroused chuckle, “s-sire~!” He gasped. He had never once, in his life been so aroused in his life. Of course, he had only ever had sexual interactions with woman before, and as a very gay male, they didn’t really turn him on, and they never had.

“Good boy~” he whispered, plunging his tongue into his ass. He ground down onto his tongue, trying to get him deeper inside of him “H-Haahhh~! Sire~!” He moaned out, squirming like a broken bitch. “P-please sire~! More~! I need you~! P-Pleaseee~ haah~!” “I need to stretch you out first...” he said, and he moved off the bed. He whined softly whenever Jake moved off the bed, squirming in place. Something entered his ass, and suddenly it was vibrating, and he was moaning loudly and lewdly. “H-HAAAHHHH~! SIRE~! S-SO GOOD~” he bucked his hips up, trying to get it deeper within him, so it would hit his prostrate. “Ah ah ah.” Jake pushed his hips down, causing him to whine slightly.

“Don’t you remember what I said~? No pleasuring yourself, and as a punishment...” he seemed to be thinking about something, and then suddenly his ass was stinging, which in turn, caused him to moan. “Oh~? You liked that, didn’t you~? You like being spanked by your sire~?” His face flushed even further “n-no!” He denied it, but in all honesty, he loved it. “You did!” He chuckled “you’re getting even harder just from me spanking you~! You love it~!” He spanked him again, making him moan lewdly again.

He whined, trying to cover his face in embarrassment. But he couldn’t because he was handcuffed, and that kind of made him even more turned on. “Now, answer me truthfully baby~ do you like being spanked by your sire~?” He took a deep breath, and decided to try and turn the tables on his lover. “O-only by my sire~” he whispered softly, squirming below him. It had the intended effect, and suddenly there were lips against his, and he was groaning, trying to throw his arms around his neck, his moans being swallowed by his lips. After that, Jake jumped off of him, rummaging around in his desk side drawer. He felt something cold being applied to his ass- he assumed he that was lube. He pulled out whatever in the world he had put into his ass that felt so good, and pulled the blindfold off. His eyes were hungry and heated, like a predators, his face was flushed, and drenched with sweat.

“I want you to look at me as I fuck you senseless.” He hissed, in that deep, seductive, enthralling, almost brainwashing voice again, and of course, he nodded eagerly. “Please sire~!” He panted out, so close to cumming. He loved how he could do this to him so easily, how easily he could hold him, kiss him, make him his.

He slammed into him, causing him to whimper, his tail curling around his stomach. It didn’t hurt as much as when his dad did it, but it still hurt like hell. Jake smiled, planting a soft, sweet kiss on his cheek and holding onto him. “Now, I’m going to wait for you to adjust, okay? Say green when you’re ready baby. You’re being so good for me, I love you so much.” He smiled shakily up at him. “I like it when you praise me, sire. It makes me feel so happy.” Jake grinned widely “thats what it’s supposed to do. I’m going to sire you, as in make you a vampire, when you’re 21- then you’ll be legally allowed to drink. I mean, you’ll be it in six years anyway, you’ll just look more the part.” He nodded, agreeing to it without a second thought. His parents will probably have made another vampire killer by then- they didn’t care for him anyway. They never wanted children, and they hated omegas.

And eventually, he would save all of his siblings from a life like he had felt. He would sneak into the pack during the night, once news of the new vampire killer got to Transylvania, the home of the originals, and take his little brother or sister back to Transylvania, and raise them as his own child with Jake, he knew he would.

“Okay, I’m ready.” He whispered, once he was fully adjusted. “Green, please keep going sire.” He squirmed below him, and Jake began to move, pounding him into the bed. He writhed, trying to get more of the pleasure, cumming immediately “AHHH~! OH FUCK YES- A-AAAAHHHHHHHHHH~!” His eyes rolled back in his skull, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. “HAAH~! OH FUCK YES PLEASE~! FUCK ME HARDER~” “haahhhhhhhh~ you’re so tight for me~ so good~ such a handsome good boy~” he shivered, smiling at his words. He grinned “I love you, I love YOU-~”

“I love you to, my perfect omega. And you are mine, aren’t you? You’re going to be with me forever, right?” He nodded immediately at his words, still moaning loudly and lewdly “Y-YES~! ILL BE WITH YOU FOREVER~! NEVER LET ME GO, NEVER EVER~!”

He eventually came inside of him, growling softly, dominantly in his ear. And hell, if he said that the feeling of him cumming inside of him while growling like that didn’t turn him on, he would be lying. He would one-hundred percent be lying, holy hell. He curled up against his chest, his eyes fluttering shut. “I love you so much...” he whispered softly, his head resting on one of his man boobs, that are usually referred to as abs. He passed out before Jake gave his answer.

_**“I love you so much more than you know, my little omega.”** _


End file.
